1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a photographing apparatus including at least two imaging optical systems and an imaging device that converts images of a subject formed by the imaging optical systems into image signals, and a photographing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras use an imaging device to perform auto-focusing based on an image signal generated by the imaging device. For example, contrast auto-focusing searches for a focusing position at which a contrast evaluation value of a subject is maximized by varying the focusing position by moving a focusing lens disposed in an imaging optical system, and determines the focusing position with the maximum contrast evaluation value as an in-focus position.